His Return
by NikiD1233
Summary: He was a hero. The greatest hero to ever live. But they murdered him in cold blood. He has returned though, to be their savior once again, even though he was betrayed. His name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson has returned.
1. I'm Back

3000 Years Ago:

"Perseus Jackson, due to the accusations against you, we have decided to have a vote. If more people vote for your death, you die. Simple?" Zeus said.

I just nodded slightly. Being accused of plotting to overthrow the gods? Why would I even do that? But of course my half brother, Jonah Winston, accuses me of that. As if taking everything that mattered away from me after Mom and Paul died wasn't enough.

"All against the execution of Perseus Jackson?"

Only Hestia, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Rachel, and Tyson raised their hands. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest as Thalia, Grover, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Chiron, Annabeth, and my own father didn't raise their hands.

"All for?" Zeus asked.

All the people from all the camps, including all my old friends (par the two that did not before), and all the gods that didnt raise their hands before raised their hands. I let the tears stroll down my face in and Poseidon aimed the Master Bolt and Trident at me.

"Any last words?" my father spat out.

I looked into his eyes, filled with so much hate and malice. It almost broke me, but I wouldn't let it. No, it would give me strength. I stood up tall and looked everybody in the eye.

"Know that you are murdering your savior in cold blood. Know that the one that risked their life for you more than anybody here has, is the one you are killing. Know that you are murdering the innocent. You are no better than Kronos or Gaea. Know that I am happy to have fought your battles for you. Remember the name of Perseus Jackson." I said evenly, refusing to let an ounce of emotion other than pride and determination in my voice.

Everybody let this register on their minds, but then my father smirked sadistically. He aimed his trident at me, and a sea-green light crashed into me. I bellowed in agony, but I wouldn't die. No, I would watch the Earth, and return when I was needed again. I felt myself drift off into the sky, watching, waiting.

Present:

I watched as my old friends, now immortal, taught the new campers how to fight for the Giant and Titan War. They wouldn't win, I knew it, the Gods knew it, Gaea knew, the Giants knew, and the Titans knew. But Gaea knew something they didn't; that they could win with my help. That's why she was recruiting me, again, trying to convince me by saying they murdered me. It was true, but it wasn't going to work. I would save them again, even at the cost of my life. Even though they killed me, forgot about me, refused to speak my name, I was still loyal. I took a deep breath, I could do this. I learned how to do this once I got here, wherever I was, and I've been perfecting it since. I started to whisper. I felt myself moving, moving so fast nobody would see me, I was a white blur. Finally, I stopped moving, and I stood on a hill. I looked down at the place that was once a home, and started to walk down.

"Who is he?"

"He's hot!"

"New hot camper, yes!"

I ignored the whispers and walked towards the Bog House, but one person stepped out of the crowd. He was 5'11, a few inches shorter than me. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and mischievous features. Probably a son of Hermes.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I suspect you know what you are?"

I smiled and nodded. I heard all the girls gasp, and two faint.

"Yes. And I know who my father is as well. May I please speak to Chiron?"

They all nodded, but a voice called out.

"I'm already here."

Chiron trotted to the grot of the crowd, and froze in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

I looked into his eyes, once so warm and kind to me. He was now so hateful towards me. My former mentor, the man I looked to as a second father.

"Chiron, it's been a long time. Obviously not long enough for you." I said sadly.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead! They killed you in front of my very eyes!" he hissed.

"To save you all again. I have crucial information. If you don't want me here, I can just watch Gaea, the Giants, and Titans win. You know what the outcome of this war will be Chiron. The gods do too. This is a hopeless battle. Gaea knows that you will lose, but she also knows I want to help you. She believes, no actually, knows, it will be evenly matched with me. That's why she's recruiting me, offering me to lead her armies into battle against you as vengeance. I refuse to do that though. You all may hate me, but I refuse to watch the people that were once my family be destroyed." I said calmly.

He glared at me.

"Why would you do that? Weren't you planning what Gaea is?" he spat.

I shook my head sadly.

"I never was. I was accused and murdered for that, while I was innocent. And who accused me? My half brother, an arrogant pig with no respect. Did you know that my mortal family died the day she kissed him, the day my father proclaimed him his favorite, the day he accused me? None of you did, none of you cared to listen to what your savior had to say, yet I still come to fight your battles. To risk my life. To save you, after you all abandoned me. Don't believe me, it's your choice. Know Gaea will be here in three days, at the top of the hill. The campers and immortals don't know how to fight her, but I do. I was the one that sent her to Tartarus last time, and I was the one that sent Kronos there, and most of the Giants. The campers are not prepared, nor are the immortals." I said sadly.

He glare at me, but there was a glimmer of something in his eyes that wasn't their before: shame and regret.

"I shall get the gods and immor-"

"What! Impossible! It's not you! It can't be you!" my father bellowed as he flashed in with the other gods and immortals.

I smiled sadly.

"But it is me, Dad. I'm Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, and I have returned."


	2. The Queen

"We don't want you here. We can win withou you." my father hissed.

I looked at my former family, and saw that they truly didn't want me here. Well, all the people who voted against my death were happy. Tyson had a tear rolling out of his eye.

"Big Brother...Big Brother..." Tyson whispered.

I smiled sadly.

"Hey, Big Guy." I said and took a step towards him.

My dad aimed his trident at me.

"Get away." he hissed.

I looked at him in the eye.

"I will prove my innocence. You may not want me, but others do. Powerful others. Others that you fought against and would have lost if it weren't for me. They will win, Dad. They know that. And they know you will win only if you have one person on your side. And that's me. And they want me on their side. It's funny, my fatal flaw is still loyalty. After all that has been done to me, I am still loyal to you all."

Everybody was staring at me warily, as I was speaking the truth, which I was, but they still didn't trust me.

"Do you know why loyalty is a fatal flaw? It's not because you could destroy the world to save a loved one. No, it's because when you give your loyalty to the ones you love, and they betray you, it destroys you. It kills you on the inside."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"I take my leave, but don't expect this to be the last you see of me."

I started walking towards Half-Blood Hill, everybody watching me, but I turned to face them once more.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked my father.

He shrugged.

"July 15th. Why?"

I smiled sadly.

"Today is the day she died. House burned down. She...she was asleep. She died peacefully." I told him, tears building in my eyes.

"A queen among women." I said with a happy laugh.

My dad joined in too, for a little bit. But then he seemed to remember I'm the enemy, and he stopped abruptly.

"She still loved you. Even when she married Paul, she loved you. Thought of you every day. She wrote something for you. I didn't go to the Underworld, I don't know where I went, but I was able to talk to her in dreams. She gave me the letter, in a dream. I never opened it. She told me it was for you, and you only."

I took the letter out of my pocket, and handed it to my dad.

"3,000 years...3,000 years exactly since she died..." I murmured to myself.

I turned and walked up Half-Blood Hill. I would still be on Earth. I had a monster camp in Jersey to spy on. I smiled for on minute and stopped at the top of the hill. This wouldn't be just for the gods. No, it would be fot someone else as well.

"For the Queen." I whispered, and walked into the woods.


End file.
